warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Ayatan Sculptures
Ayatan Sculptures are ancient Orokin treasures powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: the sculptures themselves, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger sculptures to increase their value. These sculptures can be traded in to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo (with a fee in Credits), or placed within the Orbiter as decorations Acquisition *Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. *Amber Stars can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers while Cyan Stars can only be found from Storage Containers. This was fixed in The Silver Grove: U3.3. Unknown if this was unintentional before, but now containers and lockers drop Cyan and Amber, no exclusivity. *Maroo offers a weekly mission with a guaranteed Sculpture as a reward. *Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. Sculptures A total of five different Ayatan Sculptures exist: OroFusexB.png|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture Stars OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star ( , fee) OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star ( , fee) Stars are smaller treasures that can be inserted into Sculptures to greatly increase their Endo value once traded in. Once slotted, they cannot be removed. They can also be traded in by themselves for a small Endo payout. Cyan Star and Amber Star are dropped randomly from Storage Containers and lockers. They are marked on the mini map as any other resource would be, and they must be picked up manually via a prompt, similarly to Syndicate Medallions. Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting. Each Endo unit costs ~24.15 in credits, and the final price is rounded up. Weekly Mission Once a week, players can speak with Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Earth to perform a Raid mission in the Void or Orokin Derelict. This mission requires players to find a Void treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate by the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure, though players can repeat the mission to try again if they fail . If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, players can grab an Ayatan Sculpture mounted on a pedestal inside the room and then proceed to extraction. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their weekly mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's weekly mission. Notes *A Smeeta Kavat can double the amount of Stars obtained if the Doubled Pickups buff from Charm is activated when they are picked up. This does not work with sculptures. *Ayatan sculptures spawn in locations that Syndicate Medallions do, thus making Syndicate missions a good way of searching them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players should already be searching every room for Medallions, potentially picking up Stars and, occasionally, a sculpture. *It is possible for both the medallion and the sculpture to spawn in the same spot, thus making one of them invisible. Picking one up will render other visible and available for pickup. *Ayatan Sculptures and Stars appear on loot radars such as Loot Detector, Thief's Wit and Animal Instinct. Media AyrSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Ayr Sculpture AyatanOrtaSculpture.gif|Animation of a slotted Orta Sculpture PivSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Piv Sculpture SahSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of an Amber Star 20160922153359 1.jpg|Ayatan Cyan Star on the floor Amber Ayatan Star.jpeg|Ayatan Amber Star on the floor Trivia *"Ayatana" (आयतन) is a Sanskrit word meaning "Six senses and manas and the qualities perceived by them." *When partially slotted the sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a jerky, awkward way. See Also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin de:Ayatan Skulpturen it:Sculture Ayatan